ASK THE ALLIES
by LlamasWithHats90
Summary: well, America found out that the Axis Powers were doing one and forced me to make one for them! And i gladly agreed!  rated T for language and questions might get really personal, to them.   Not that i care though. Your welcome to ask anything!
1. Chapter 1

ASK THE ALLIED FORCES!

America: HEY YOU GAIZ! ITZ THE HERO HERE! SEND YOUR QUESTIONS TO US IN REVIEW AND PM YOU CAN SEND IT TO ALL OF US OR ONE OF US AND WE WILL HAVE GUEST STARS!

England: I think the Axis Powers is already doing this...

China: oh well, this'll still be fun, right, aru?

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!

Me: Okay well like America said we will be having guest stars! You can request who you want to come in the chapters~ we're hoping that every chapter will have a guest star or more! So thank you!


	2. This is gonna be fun

England: Alright this first question is from Shuji Nonohana 'Hey China-tan. Would you stand up to Russia-sama if he were threatening a panda? And Russia-sama, would you win that fight despite China-tan's passion?'

China: yes I would, Panda's are already endangered as it is, aru.

Russia: Yes I would win...he'd have to become one with me and...KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL...

China:...Aiyah, aru...

England: ok this one is from Rei-A-Yumi Hmmmmm ask them anything, huh?...*evil laugh*MWAHAHAHAHHA! This should be fun~ anyway, I guess I shall ask them questions. Ok.

The first once shall be for Russia: ...Why are you so creepy? Seriously dude. You actually scare me, and I hear voices in my head!

The next question is for Mr. Huge eyebrows...I mean England w : Why don't you ever trim your eyebrows?

Next one is for China: KAWAI,ARU! Why are you so girl-like? It makes chu so cute!

Next one is for America: YO!SUP? , if your glasses represent Texas...where is Oklahoma on you? I live in Oklahoma and I randomly began to wonder that XD

The next question is for my lovely France~: Are you single?/ I-if not, y-ya know...I could uh...n-never mind! -bright blush

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL...

Me: your not alone Rei-chin! I hear voices too!

England: I DON'T WANT TO BECAUSE IT PROVES THAT I'M BRIISH!

Me: **

China: *blushes* Um...Well, its because...my superior says that I should look responsible, and such, so...um I look feminine because of him, aru...

America: YO! Oklahoma? *points to right eyebrow* Right about here.

France: Of course I'm single Mon Cher. Why? Continue your sentence.

England: Ok, this is from Destiny Shadow. 'Always wanted to review for a fic like this! ^_^ Ok first England: why do you have so many names? (Ex. England, Britain, Great Britain, UK, brittianna, ECT), what's a British band you would recommend?, and i think you look hot in your pirate clothes.. Just saying! Hehe America: where is New Jersey located on your body?, do you think England is cute? *giggles*, why are you so scared of horror films their like so lame! (I laugh even during the killing scenes cause it's all so cheesy!), how's Florida -suggestive grin-,and why don't you remember your brother? ^_^ France: heyy I used to live in you! *giggle* beat America up for giving me a hard time when moving in him! And stop molesting England! And lastly Canada: you're cute! *huggles*'

England: I have a lot of names because people are always calling me different names for short, or just from my initials ((UK)) . The Beatles, Muse, David Bowie, Blur ((then I Guess the Gorillaz count as well?)) Uh...thanks...

America: Hmm... *points to right Temple.* Well I do think England is _kinda _cute...

I'm scared of horror movies because their freaky! That's why I watch them with Japan!

((So incase they come out of the screen, they get Kiku first...)) Florida is doing just fine!

Who? I have a brother?

France: Why did you move? D: I shall get America for you Mon Cher! Whyy?

Canada: Ah...Um...Thank you...*small smile*

Allies: Who's Canada?

England: I like this one... This is from PumalAlchemiyst.

AMERICA SHUT THE F UP YOU ARE NOT THE HERO Any way

Russia: Why do you keep saying become one with Mother Russia

America: HEY I AM A HERO! I SAVED A LOT OF CONTRIES DURING THE WAR! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, THEY WOULD'VE BEEN CONQUORED BY GERMANY!

Russia: *puts his arm around China* because I want somebody to control...*looks over at China*

China: *tries not to make eye contact.*


End file.
